An Angel for Ransom
by Clace13
Summary: They were to have one last hunt, a final good night before preparing for the war. But before they can even leave, something horrible happens right then. Its only so long before time is up for and angel and a warlock. (Rating for a scene later on dealing with torture)A
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the start of my new story, An Angel for Ransom. If you follow my other two stories, they will sadly be put off for now, as I dont really have anywhere I can take them. This one I hve almost all planned out though, so it will be completed. Thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 1**

Alec and Isabelle walked down the street next to Jace, being sure they let him think, not speaking at all. They were on their way to Clary's house, then heading to the first hunt they've been on in a while.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but the Silent Brothers had finally let them go, insisting that it was only to be a short trip to Pandemonium. Finally, Jace had the heavenly fire to where it was far more manageable than before, enabling him to leave the infirmary.

Of course, there was still the issue of Sebastian, especially after his visit. He had left two torn angel wings lying in the library, threatening that he "was coming". This meant that from tonight on, the teens couldn't leave the institute, it was as if this was one last hurray.

Jace walked up to Clary's door, knocking and waiting to the side. Luke answered a minute later, and once realizing what the kids were going to do, based on Jace's outfit, he left to get Clary.

Although, before Clary could come out, the demons appeared. It was almost too real to be happening. They came down from house tops and out from the alleys, surrounding the group.

At first, they all jumped in the fight, trying their hardest to keep the demons off, but then the fight took a twist.

Alec and Isabelle lay off to the side, unconscious. Jace was getting his ass kicked, and he needed to get out of there. His hunting gear tattered, his right leg broken... He really needed to leave. Just one problem. There were at least forty demons surrounding him while he lay there.

As Jace was wondering how Luke and Clary hadn't noticed the distress, he muttered the only thing he could think, "Oh shit."

-TIME SKIP-

Alec woke with a start, and looked around. He didnt noticed anything, and he tried to jump up, until he noticed Luke.

"Luke, what am I doing here, I need to find Isabelle and Jace," Alec said.

"You are okay now, your sister healed you. She is in Clary's room," Luke replied.

Alec was nodding along until he realized Luke hadnt mentioned his parabatai,"Luke, where is Jace?"

"Thats the issue, he was taken. Im very sorry Alec, once I noticed what was happening I ran right out, but they were gone, and you and Isabelle were lying aside," Luke said. Then seeming to think of something, he looked around, "Could we possibly contact Magnus?"

Alec looked down, shamed. Nobody knew of his breakup yet, and he wasnt ready to share. He also knew that Jace needed help, and Magnus was the only warlock they had contact with.

"Well," Alec started,"I know we can try to go to him, but things have happened recently, and im not sure how happy he will be to see us."

It seemed that Luke understood what he was saying, and he moved out of the room,"Well get up and get ready," he called back,"We are going to ask Magnus to help."

-TIME SKIP-

When they all arrived at Magnus' flat, they were unpleasantly surprised. Magnus was nowhere in sight. Nobody was answering his buzzer, so they broke through up to his door, only to find he wasnt home.

"Alec, would you have a key we could use?" Luke asked.

"Um, I do in fact, I havent had the chance to bring it over..." Alec replied.

So, he went up to the door, and opened it. Then he stood back, gawking.

The whole place was a wreck, and not in a messy way. It was in a someone-came-in-without-asking-and-now-my-ex-boyfriend-is-gone way.

"Luke, I dont think that Magnus is here, and I dont think he will be coming back," Alec said worriedly.

They definitely needed to get the warlock, and Alec had a feeling he and Jace were in the same place, for there was note on the floor. It read, "I told you I was coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have the second chapter done, too. Yaay. Hope you are liking it so far, and dont forget to review!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 2**

When Jace woke, he could hardly believe his situation. He was set on the ground, with his wrists tied to the stone wall, of course, in a cell. His mouth was gagged and across from him stood Sebasian.

"So little brother, I guess you have come from the world of the sleeping," he smirked lazily from the other side of the cell. "You see, we are going to have a sort of meeting in this room, but we wont be the only ones in attendance. I'm going to go fetch a warlock of yours, or should I say, Magnus? Then, we shall continue on with our little fun. Of course, I'm going to need to record this happy day, so smile for the camera, Jace."

After Sebastian left, a couple of demons came in, but disguised in human form. The sat a camera and tripod in front of Jace, grinning the whole time.

They turned it on, and stepped in front of Jace, couching down in front of him, one took out a needle. Holding up in front of the boys face, he said, "Huh, little angel boy. Look who's boss now? Guess you didn't think that we would ever be reversed? Now I'm not too sure if you remember us two, but we remember you. It was a night last year, and you had us cornered in an alley, taunting us and spitting. Well, then you got distracted by a call from your precious Clave, and we escaped. Last week, we heard about your little escape from Sebastian over here, and decided to pitch in. Because you see, you are the nastiest person that has have come in contact with us, and now, we are only repaying the favor."

The one with black hair put the needle against Jace's forehead, and scraped it across the skin. Then, he plunged it in the side, and Jace grunted against his gag. "Not so funny now, is it little brother?" Sebastian had come back in, Magnus in tow. He wasn't gagged, instead he was restrained through magic bindings. It seemed like Sebastian had another warlock doing his dirty work.

Jace took the time to look over Magnus. He seemed to have his eyes averted down, and wasn't looking at Jace. The boy felt the needle pulled out, and dropped his head.

"Now, we want to put on a nice little show everybody, because this special series of videos will be sent right to the New York Institute. And," he said, lifting Jace's chin,"We _all_ know how many hearts will being willing to join our cause."He let go of Jace's face. "I will let my boys have fun with you two, and then I will be back to get a message out of you. So long little brother, warlock."

-TIME SKIP-

Jace was scared, not that he would ever tell anybody, but he was. He had 15 needles sticking out of his head, and his leg was still broken. Magnus had been looking at him with eyes that were growing more worried by the minute. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, so he closed them.

The boy with the white hair grabbed his hair, forcing his eyes open. "Boy, you had better open those eyes, or what happens next can become a lot uglier."

"Look, you need to heal him, okay? He has been bleeding from his head for half an hour, and head wounds can cause brain damage. His leg has been broken for almost a day, and hasn't been set right. He could become seriously injured. If you are planning to keep us here for a while, I think you will want us breathing. Am I right?" Magnus had finally had it. Jace wasn't his best friend, but he was only seventeen, and being tortured used all over again.

The two boys grunted and walked over to Magnus, kicking him twice in the ribs. It didnt really hurt, only annoyed him."Fine, we will heal the little angel brat, and pull the damn pins out, but tomorrow we wont be this nice. And believe me, hes gonna wish for a stupid stele tomorrow."

With that, they stepped over to the door, and called for Sebastian. Jace nodded a silent thank you in Magnus' direction, and he nodded back. '_You're welcome.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I hope you are liking this story, and please remember to review! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, but I do own this story**

**Chapter 3**

Jaces throat was raw, and it wasn't from being ill. He has been left with the two maniacs for a week, and every time it progressively had been harsher and harsher. The gag was still in, and the only thing he could do was yell from behind it.

Occasionally, Sebastian would carry that camera back in, and burn Jace with a poker until he lost control of his heavenly fire. Then he would promise to put Magnus on him if he didn't say something to the camera. As much as he hated it, the bait was working. He did not want Magnus to be burned by his own hand.

So, at those moments, Sebastian would make a show of gripping Jace's head and yanking the gag out. Then he would burn him some more for the camera , and force a sentence out of him. Right after that, the camera would be shut off, and Sebastian would shove the gag back in and walk out.

Of course, the two demons seemed to have fun getting the heavenly fire back under control, only to torture him some more. They would hose him with freezing water and try to suffocate him. The only thing they didn't do was actually kill him.

Magnus had been sitting in his same part of the cell, no longer able to speak, because Sebastian had put a ward around him. Jace could only see still image of him, so he had no idea of what he was actually looking like now.

-TIME SKIP-

Alec, Isabelle, and Clary sat outside of the institute, as the adults had a meeting. Six days ago they had received a video, and that wouldn't be the last one. Clary couldn't watch more than a minute of it before she broke.

Her poor Jace, was now under the mercy of Jonathan. And it seemed that the amount of mercy being given was very little. He looked like he was fighting though, he simply smirked when Sebastian slapped him. But that had been days ago, and when they got another video this morning, he wasn't the same.

Everything was rougher, and Sebastian's patience had been wearing thin. Jace no longer had a shirt, really, and his skin was covered in blood and grime.

Luke had watched dispassionately, and Clary could tell he hated to see it. He was beginning to consider Jace almost as a son, and the videos were only pain. Thats what they were for everyone.

The Institute, along with the Clave, decided the war would be announced within the week. While that would distract Sebastian, the teens had their own plan.

When everyone left for the staged war, Luke, Alec, Isabelle, and Clary would be off to get the angel and the warlock. They knew they were running out of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! How is everyone? Hope you are enjoying, please dont forget to review :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, but I do own this story c;**

**Chapter 4**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

__Jace now hung from the ceiling, and his left arm was broken. It just _had_ to be his fighting arm. A few days ago Sebastian had come in, this time without the camera, and he let Magnus become visible again.

He said, "Well, little brother, it seems that your precious friends are on their way. That's okay though, because I think today is the last day you two are needed here. So, I say we have a fun little finale and then Ill be on my way. That sound good to everyone here?" He wasn't actually looking for answer, he just took sick pride in seeing Jace so beaten down, and the warlock so pissed.

What surprised the two captives is what he moved to do. He called his two demons in, and had them tie Jace to the ceiling and to strip his back of any clothing. It wasn't clear what he wanted to do until he pulled out the electrum wire whip.

"Sebastian, I know you feel the need to be a complete ass, but he cant take this, his body is too weak," Magnus tried to stop it from happening, but to no avail.

"Warlock, remind me why I gave your voice back? I know it wasn't for you to complain, so how about you shut up, "Sebastian replied.

He stepped behind Jace and whispered, "Good thing we still have that gag, we wouldn't want to disturb anyone." Then he began.

At first, Jace just lurched forward, not wanting to cry out. But at nine, he broke, and it was the worst sound Magnus had heard. Sebastian must have hit one of Jace's marks.

Sebastian didn't stop for half an hour, and at that point, Jace was unconscious. There was blood literally pooling below him.

"One and Two, would you see to it that his back is sterilized? We wouldn't want an infection, would we, Magnus?" Then he was gone, laughing the whole time.

Magnus was assuming that by sterile, they meant cleaning the blood off, but that want the case.

As Jace began to come back, they started dumping rubbing alcohol onto the cuts. Jace couldn't even scream his throat was so raw. It pained Magnus just to watch, as the boy convulsed from the pain and humiliation.

The two demons spat on him and left. Just like that, they were alone, and would be until someone came for them.

"Jace? It will be okay, Sebastian stopped whipping you in a rush, I have a feeling whoever is coming is close. Just try to stay awake, okay? Its almost over," Magnus tried to sooth him.

Jace barely nodded in response, his back still tingling, and then drooped again. He looked horrible, his hair was dirty and red, his back looked like a disaster, his left arm was bent funny and bruised, his legs and arms were laced with needle punctures, and his face was beaten so bad it look like a punching bag. That didn't even start on the display of his chest, that looked like a malfunctioning stove with burn marks and jagged cuts all down it.

Magnus hoped to above that someone would be here soon, because if nobody showed, Jace might not come back home with them.

-TIME SKIP-

They had been searching for what seemed like weeks, and were finally coming close to finding Jace and Magnus. Alec was very worried that Sebastian would be there waiting, but that wasn't the case.

They came upon the fortress early the next morning, only to see that there was nobody keeping watch. Luke walked ahead of everyone, just to be sure, and then he stumbled upon a note at the entrance. It read:

_Whomever this concerns,_

_I know why you are most likely here, and I am stating it is okay for you to proceed. I am away on an important call, or what you would call a war. Of course I know I will only be met with confused towns people, but I wanted to humor you. I am done with the scum inside, so if you see anyone still here, you can kill them or keep them I don't really care._

_Xmorgenstern_

Luke dropped the letter and they all ran in, searching for what they were hoping they would find.

Then, they cam upon a cellar entrance and went inside. After searching all of the cells, there was one still closed at the end, so that is where they went.

Once entering, they were stunned. Immediately after re composing themselves, Alec went to Magnus and Clary to Jace.

"Luke can get me undone, its Jace you need to take care of, hes not doing so well," Magnus said.

Luke walked over to Magnus, "What did he do to you two? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Unfortunately, he never taunted us with his motives, and the only thing he did was torment Jace. He asked me a few questions and when I didn't answer, he gave up, and threw me in here to watch," Magnus replied.

"Is there anything we should know about Jace? Like was there anything Sebastian did that seemed odd or should be treated now?" Luke asked.

"He punctured him, all over. Im going to need to test that, just to make sure the needles weren't poisoned. His left arm is broken, as you can probably see, and his back is shreds. Just get me out of here, and I will do what I can before we leave. But we also haven't eaten much for days, hes got to be exhausted." Magnus answered. Luke simply nodded and worked on freeing Magnus.

At this point, Jace was freed and Alec was attempting to heal him. It wasn't working."Magnus?! Jace isn't healing!"

Magnus ran over to the boys and focused energy on the puncture wounds, "He was poisoned, and that means all over his body, including his skull. Clary, could you draw a portal, we need to go now."

Luke picked Jace up, holding his stomach, "There are burns on his stomach, Magnus. No matter how I hold him, its not going to be comfortable."

"Well then lets move fast, before he wakes up." And then they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reading! Please dont forget to review :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, but I do own this story**

**Chapter 5**

Luke set Jace down on a bed in the infirmary, and thats when he he woke up. He opened his eyes, about to scramble away, but then noticed who it was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. Then Luke noticed a rag stuck in his throat. Shit, he thought he had gotten the whole gag out. So, he reached in and grabbed it out, blood staining it. When he turned back around, Jace had sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" Jace croaked out.

"Well, at least your personality is intact. You are at the institute, and Magnus and I are going to fix you up," Luke said.

Magnus walked in then, and pointed at Jace, "It seems the numbness spell worked on your wounds, which is why you aren't in pain. I'm going to have to heal you soon, and the numbness needs to be taken away, is that okay?" Magnus asked.

Jace looked hesitant before replying, "Yes, just get it over with," The boy looked like hell.

"Alright, first we need to get whatever external injuries we can, and then we will go for the poison-" Jace cut him off, "The poison? Sebastian never poisoned me."

Magnus and Luke looked at each other, not sure what to say. Eventually, Luke spoke up. "All of those times he punctured you with that needle, he was using dirty ones. They had all been used in feeding his demons. So now you have threads of poison in your head, legs, and arms."

Jace was silent for a minute, looking at his hands. It was such a weird image, Luke thought, to see Jace all banged up yet sitting so innocently.

"Okay, you can do what you need to. It couldn't be any worse than what we just left. I mean unless you're counting Valentine, then it definitely couldn't get much worse." Jace said, and then he turned over.

Magnus couldn't believe it. He knew the poison was bound to cause hallucinations and possibly emotional imbalance, but he hadn't expected Jace to let any of that out. So he set a hand on the boys shoulder, "Jace, this poison could cause hallucinations and emotional imbalance. That can be a hard thing to go through alone, and Luke and I will be here for you, okay? Just remember that."


End file.
